Red Dead Wiki:Featured Article/Voting
This page is used for nominating and voting for featured articles. The full nomination and voting policy must be reviewed before joining the process here. Qualified users (users with at least 50 main space edits) can then nominate one article at a time and vote on any active nominations per the instructions that follow. Nominating an article Each qualified user can have one active nomination at a time. To nominate an article, do the following: *Review the nomination and voting policy to ensure that you and your article both meet the qualifications. *Follow the instructions on the policy page to add the appropriate template to the article itself. *Edit the "Active nominations" section of this page. Copy the following template and paste it at the end of the list of existing nominations: *This template automatically creates the article heading and support/oppose/comment sections in the proper format so these do not need to be created manually. *Be sure to enter the article title exactly (including capitalization) since it will be automatically converted into a link. *In the area of the template that says "Your reason here," replace that text with a brief description of why you feel the article should be featured. Voting Each qualified user can vote for any or all of the active nominations. Each nomination has sections for casting a vote in support or opposition of the article or for adding a comment if a vote is not desired. To cast a vote or add a comment, do the following: *Review the nomination and voting policy to ensure that you qualify to vote based on your edit count. *If you support the article, copy the following template, edit the "Support" section of the nomination, then paste in the template and fill in a brief statement about your support. *If you oppose the article, copy the following template, edit the "Oppose" section of the nomination, then paste in the template and fill in a brief statement about your opposition. *If you wish to abstain from voting, you can leave a comment instead. Simply edit the "Comments" section of the nomination, adding your comment followed by your signature (~~~~). Example nomination Golden Guns Golden Guns - I'm nominating this page because it is a well written article that applies to both the single player and multiplayer aspects of the game. In multiplayer it is related to completion of challenges, which is a very popular aspect of the game. The Golden Guns Weapon Pack was recently released so it is very timely as well. (Joe Nominator) Support * * Oppose * Comments *I'm not opposed to this article being featured, but I think it needs some cleanup before I would support it. (Julie User) Active nominations/Voting Bounty Hunting Bounty Hunting - I find this page to be very well-written, it has a few pictures spread evenly throughout the article, and even a video. It lists every bounty target in the game, and even discusses, while not focusing on, what happens when the player himself has a bounty. The only thing that may need fixing is the length of the tips section. I will try to get around to cleaning it up soon. I went through the tips section and was able to delete all unnecessary entries. It's still a bit lengthy, but better than it was.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 05:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Support * * -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:14, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Enter votes in opposition to this article here. Comments Enter comments (non-votes) for this article here. Category:Featured Articles Category:Featured Articles